


You Think You Know

by JyaGhost



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: Slim's thoughts. Set between seasons 1 and 2





	You Think You Know

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks to Noku for beta. Present for TwoDonkeys._

He didn't miss Andy.

His only living family was a thousand miles away at school and Slim's only thoughts were to make sure Andy's tuition was paid.

He'd have forgotten Andy's birthday if Jess hadn't asked if they could share the postage on Andy's presents. Half the time, he'd scribble a few lines on whatever letter Jess was sending instead of writing his own.

Fifteen years he'd been an only child. Spent two as a big brother before escaping to the Army for five years. Came home to being a brother again. Then he had to step up as sole parent two years later.

He'd spent a lot of that letting Jonesy handle the house while he rode fence, tended the stock, did roundups and drives.

It was the way he was raised. Pa off working while Ma held down the fort. It wasn't in Slim to run completely wild, but he was handling things that a man should before he was adding teen to the numbers on his age. Not a child, but he'd never really had the freedom that comes with man's work either.

"Come straight from town Slim. I've got some chores around here I need your help with."

"We're burning daylight Slim, best be getting home. There's work to do."

"See to Andy Slim, I've got my Church Women's meeting tonight."

Never "you go off and have fun with your friends. We'll see you this evening."

Not once "I'll take care of the horses tonight, you go courtin' that pretty Viola."

There'd been fellows his own age in the Army, that he could talk to and play checkers with. He'd learned to play poker and faro there too.

He learned to drink whiskey and talk to women from the older men around him. Actually, he'd needed the whiskey to talk to the women.

Especially after he spilled his seed in his pants the first time he went 'upstairs' with one.

At least she'd been kind. She'd taken his money, but she hadn't laughed at him, or told on him.

He fit in, in the Army. Tend your horse and gun, kill anything in a gray uniform, drink your weight in whiskey, flirt with anything in a skirt and brag about what you pretended to do when you got that skirt alone.

Pretended because the next gal you were with might not be as kind about your failings as the first one.

If he hadn't been sick of the blood and the death, he might've stayed in the Army. Breaking rules wasn't in his recipe, so the curious mix of freedom and responsibility never went to his head.

But he'd come home. Stepped into his father's boots again.

Had to wear his mother's slippers too, from time to time. She'd died of the bad health that never left her after Andy was born.

The Bible said to honor thy mother and thy father.

"Stage comes in at noon, better get on home so we can meet it."

"Fence needs fixin' or the stock'll run loose. Gotta get home now and get on it."

He'd never had time for play, why should Andy? Get to work. Nose to the grindstone. Grow with Wyoming. Honor thy mother and thy father.

Dream into nightmare. No way out.

Then came Jess.

Jonesy thought once that Slim resented Jess for taking his place as a brother to Andy. He didn't. It was one role he didn't have to worry about anymore.

Jess stepped up as a kind of parent figure, halving more of Slim's burden.

The irrepressible Texas drawl drowned out his father's constant voice in Slim's head too.

Let me help.

I'll do that. You get the fishing poles.

It's work to live, not live to work, Hardcase.

It's hard to resent Andy now, because without him, Slim wouldn't have Jess.

But Slim still doesn't miss him.

Much.


End file.
